


Crimson Kiss

by DeviSan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bite, Cannibalism, Goretober 2017, M/M, Necrophilia, Tumblr Prompt, Vaigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviSan/pseuds/DeviSan
Summary: The redhead planted little kisses on the neck of his lover, humming in appreciation of the soft, bruised and cold skin under his lips.





	Crimson Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the Goretober-Challenge 2017: Bite

The redhead planted little kisses on the neck of his lover, humming in appreciation of the soft, bruised and cold skin under his lips.  
„You are beautiful, so delicate“ he whispered in a low tone, caressing the sides of his partner, who remained still.  
Sitting up, the young man smiled. It filled him with joy, seeing the other one laying in front of him, perfectly still and calm. It was a contrast compared to the love-making act they had earlier. The act had been wild, filled with a lot of struggling, fighting and passion.

„I wish you could see yourself like this.“ Oh, how delightful it was, watching the other one now. So peaceful, so relaxed. Not even a single muscle was tensed, not a single one.  
A big, red smile appeared on the iron-kissed lips of the young man, as he trailed the crimson path on the others chest with his fingers. One of the many love-marks he had left his partner during the act. He dipped his finger into the remnant of their earlier love-making. Before bringing the still-warm nectar to his open lips. He closed his eyes in enjoyment of the clotting taste.  
„Oh my-“ With a soft moan, he leaned down to his partner.

„You surely enjoy watching me?“ The voice sounded playful, filled with appetite, as he looked into the glazed eyes of the other one. Oh yes, his partner was in heaven!  
„Do not give me this look~“ Oh, he was already satisfied, but with the other man staring into his soul like this, body welcoming him willingly. Who could judge him? Even his mouth was opened a little bit, it almost seemed like he wanted to say something, but he did not.  
„Fine, if you want it so much, I can give it to you.“ Yes, the other invited him on like this, it was not his fault! The other one was clearly begging for all this, was he not?

Carefully the red haired man leaned down, planting little kisses over the distorted arm of his partner. Moving closer and closer to the barely attached shoulder.  
„Mhm, you taste amazing“ A wave of lust and desire washed over him, as he bit softly into the cooling skin. He left a little mark, before kissing over the collar bone, leaving a wet trail of tongue and dried crimson, before kissing the throat of his partne¬r. Oh so slowly and carefully he let his tongue enter the opened body, closing his eyes in delight. What a wonderful taste.  
„I love you.“ he breathed against the pale skin, before digging his teeth into the flesh.  
„I love your taste. Mh~“ He parted from the body of the other, mouth still full, chewing.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list:
> 
> http://vaigh.com/post/165903129748/vaigh-my-inktober2017goretober-challenge
> 
> I am so happy to participate this year and to try and work with the prompt list of the wonderful vaigh <3


End file.
